


To Keep A Cover Kiss

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, PDA, Past Caleo - Freeform, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #45: To Keep A Cover (couple not established) Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep A Cover Kiss

“You’re drunk.” Nico said, knocking back the remnants of his third beer.

“I’m slightly buzzed.” Leo retorted, already on his fifth rum and coke.

“You’re drunk.” Nico repeated.

“I’m tipsy.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Goddamit Nico, can you really blame me?” He eyed a certain blond across the bar, before sliding his gaze over to the rows upon rows of different types of alcohol. “I’ll take another rum and coke if you please-”

“Make that two tap waters.” Nico cut across him. The barman glanced between them, nodded, then hurried off to fetch the order. Leo slumped in his seat, resting his chin on his hands.

The barman returned a few moments later with the water, which Nico promptly slid over to the other boy.

“Drink both. You’ll thank me in the morning.” Nico muttered.

“Yeah, yeah.” Leo told him, taking a sip. He almost spat it out again when he locked eyes with the person that drove him to drink in the first place.

Calypso’s eyes widened slightly before she grinned at him from across the bar. Great. He wouldn’t have minded as much, if it wasn’t for the girl standing beside her, glaring daggers at him.

“Oh.” Nico said from beside him. “I was wondering why you were acting weirder than normal.”

“That’s her new girlfriend.” Leo offered as an explanation, though it probably wasn’t needed judging by the way the girl had wrapped her arms around his ex.

Nico said nothing, as was expected. He was a good friend, but his people skills were worse than Leo’s, and that was saying something. He went back to his water.

“She’s coming over.” Nico said, which made him glance up again quickly. Sure enough, his ex-girlfriend was making her way through the crowds towards them, thankfully not accompanied by her icey companion.

“Pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“No.”

“Please? I’ll do you laundry for a week.”

“Why would I want you doing my laundry? You’d probably shrink everything to the size of a ken doll. And besides, Calypso knows we’re just roommates.”

“She doesn’t know know. Like, know for sure know-”

“Hi Leo.”

He stopped talking instantly, and spun around in his seat. “Oh, hey! Calypso! Um… hi.”

She smiled kindly at him, “It’s good to see you again. You too Nico.”

Nico didn’t reply, but acknowledged her greeting with a small nod.

“So… um. Is that her? The new girlfriend?” Leo asked awkwardly gesturing to the other side of the bar.

“Yeah.” Calypso’s smile brightened. “She’s really great. We were actually just talking about you.”

“Oh really.” He replied weakly.

“She has this friend who I think is perfect for you! I could set the two of you up if you-”

“No need!” He cut in abruptly. There was no way he was going to be set up with someone by his ex-girlfriend and her new significant other. Nuh uh, not going to happen. “I’m already with someone.” He wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulder who promptly froze, and shot him a look that could no doubt send him straight to hell. He didn’t risk looking in his roommate’s direction though, focusing instead on Calypso’s reaction.

Shock was the first thing he saw, followed by a nod of understanding, and a slight smirk.

“Oh, so you finally got together then?”

Leo blinked. “What do you mean by ‘finally’?”

“Well, you guys have always had an air of sexual tension, even when we were going out.” She looked between them both, “I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner to be honest.”

Leo struggled contain his laughter at the ridiculous statement, hiding it behind a cough, before turning to his roommate to see his reaction. He was met with dark eyes frowning, not with anger or contempt, but with… curiosity?

What. What the hell was going on?!

Nico’s gaze drifted from his eyes down to his mouth and Leo swallowed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. This… was not going the way he thought it would. Nico was just pretending right? He was pretending to be interested in kissing him to fool Calypso.

Leo subconsciously leaned forward, which Nico took as a sign to cup his face with his palms, meeting him in the middle.

Nico was a good kisser. He tilted his head slightly, looking for the perfect angle, becoming more forceful when he found it. Their lips moved together at a leisurely pace, Nico occasionally sucking on Leo’s bottom lip, which felt so good. Leo plucked up the courage to run his hands through the Italians silky black locks, which earned him a small nip. It took a lot of effort not to let out an embarrassing moan at that, all too aware of the very public setting. It was that thought that had him pulling away, panting slightly.

Nico looked just as out-of-breath, lips swollen and red, hair more messy than usual. He was looking at Leo like he’d never seen him before.

“You could at least buy me dinner first.” Leo said, voice cracking slightly. Nico seem to breakout of his trance at the lame joke, rolling his eyes and smirking.

“I’ve bought you dinner at least once a week for as long as we’ve been living together.”

“Good point. I guess you’re entitled to that many kisses then.”

Nico shot him a look of surprise.

“I-I thought you were pretending. For Calypso’s sake.”

Calypso, right. He glanced to the spot she was previously standing in, but she was nowhere to be seen. She must’ve gone back to her girlfriend.

“I was pretending. But then you kissed me and… I wasn’t pretending anymore.”

Nico looked at him thoughtfully for a second.

“Me too.”


End file.
